Perfect Starry Night
by Ducktard
Summary: -HijiGin- everything nice happens at night, but on a starry night, everything becomes cold. Though, still, stood a burning fire of passion...


Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei!!  
I want to accompany him while making Gintama someday haa.  
Well...enjoy this semi-depressing writing haha!

* * *

The night came and overwhelmed with darkness. This little town lost itself amongst the pitch-black corners, as the people decreased bits by bits and no longer there by the sidewalks. Another day with no clouds, another night filled with stars; anyone would look then stare as if a feeling of nostalgia engulfs them over and over again. No matter what they did, they could not shake off that feeling of emptiness in their lives, trying to figure out a way to be completed and total satisfaction. The young would walk and talk, not caring a thing of this world. The adults would still walk and talk and tie themselves down with many burdens. Here, the hearts of those who had never fallen kept rising on the high. There, the hearts of the broken kept on sweeping up their messes. And somewhere, the hearts of love agonized between happiness and sorrow, laid a man faking eyes to be asleep as his mind was not wholly blank. He had not yet changed out of his usual outfit, relaxing in his comfy chair with feet onto the unclean desk. A slight crack from the window brought a chilly wind upon his perfect and, somewhat, premature perm hair that had beaten the glittering moonlight to shame, to rustle so gently against his cheek. He realized this flawless tranquility was real to the point his eyes were burst opened as he sprung up to his feet, out of his dear chair, and walked toward his slightly torn black boots. He realized that, perhaps, tonight will be the night his fallen heart will finally acquire a place to ashore.

A tingling emotion fooled around inside his stomach, as he reluctantly moved from place to place and somehow ended up back to where he started. _Gintoki, Gintoki…what were you expecting to find anyways? _Then he sat down on the second step of the stairs. Beside him was the double door to the old woman's bar and her unpleasant cat-girl assistance. Above would be a rusted old sign printed quite sloppily _Yorozuya Gin-chan_. Below his chin was his worn out feet from the lonely walk that he took, lying deadly still as if disappointed. Indeed, Gin was disappointed with a fading hope to meet up with his secret target of admiration. The night grew darker; maybe it was pitying him and tried to hide his existence away from being seen. For once in his life, the star-full night had never been so..lonely.

"Hey baka, what the hell are you doing there?"

Gin stopped his breath, figuring out who was this familiar voice belonged to, and stood up. "Mayonai--"

"Don't call me that, perm head!" the voice cut Gin off, "It's Hijikata."

There was a sudden burst of joy bouncing off his grin that could no longer be hidden. It must had been fate for them to meet in such an occasion. _This can't be a coincidence, can it? What is he doing here anyways? _Gin walked closer to Hijikata. "Oh, you're just being shy, Toshirou, you totally love it when I call you that." His voice wavered flamboyantly, gazing at the other man's cobalt blue eyes and ignored the fact why _he_ was here. Hijikata widened his eyes then immediately looked down to his feet. "You dare to call me by my first name…"

No matter how one can be so oblivious, it was obvious Hijikata was covering his flushed cheeks. Gin found that trait of his so adorable like a glass of cherry-topped fudge sundae; he swallowed his saliva dissatisfied. Gin's desire to embrace the other man's lips suddenly grew stronger; he swallowed his saliva dissatisfied. "Hey now…" the wind softly delivered its blow, lifting a few dust off the ground as if to emphasize this very moment; Gin's voice became gentler than the shines in his eyes. "You love it when I call you that, too, right?"

Hijikata gradually rose to meet up with Gin's eyes; his adorable expression turned stiff and stale, pressing Gin's shoulder onto the stair. "So what if I do?" he blurted out bluntly with his eyes averting from side to side, like he was deciding whether or not to let Gin answer. And before they even knew it, their lips were bonded into a sweet-sweet kiss filled with utter passion. Gin was surprised enough being pressed down and now kissing Hijikata. His arm enfolded around the other's neck. Just by this slight touch of skin recalled the tingling butterflies in his stomach. The tip of their tongues emerged; the feelings within their bodies felt as if they were to explode. They had already lost all their thoughts and neglected the fact anyone could be penetrating their moment of affection. Did that matter anymore, Gin wondered, when this was everything he had ever yearned for and granted. Hijikata's hand began to slide down to Gin's chest, grasping a beat of his heart and left the silver perm-head a burning mark of heat at where he was touched. Gin swiftly became weak, clutching onto Hijikata's shirt and gasped for some air. "N..…Toshi…." his deep voice became rather erotic, Hijikata backed out the second he felt Gin's whimpers against his ears. Observing each other's facial features, their cheeks flushed even further than they were before, realizing what they had done.

"Toshirou…" Gin raised his hand slowly to adore Hijikata's pretty face, but nothing else was being said. Neither of them could find the right word to speak of, the right smile to appeal, or the right stare to accumulate; nothing…but holding themselves tightly, not because of the increasing coldness, rather, not wanting the other to let go.

"..Want to go somewhere?" Hijikata asked kindly.

"Yeah, let's, to the love hotel, right?" Gin snickered.

Hijikata's jaw dropped, "What the..get your mind out of the gutter!!"

"But I'm har—"

"I don't wanna hear it!!"

"Toshirooouu~"

"Stop following me!" he made an irritating expression, but in reality, he secretly loved Gin's company.

"Toooshiirroouuu~~"

"Go away!"

"..Alright, if that's what you want…" a frown revealed on Gin's face as he stopped walking. "I'll just..go back to sleep, I guess."

Hijikata spun around abruptly with a frantic look in his eyes that he did not even understand why he reacted so strongly. "…!" his eyebrow knitted in frustration and held Gin by the wrist, pulling him back. "No..I…you," he sighed, "Stay here with me, Gin…" as the silver perm-head stepped closer, Hijikata gently planted another kiss on Gin, but this time, only by his cheek.

The world seemed to have stopped spinning. Living things seemed to have stopped moving. Only the cold of the night could break through this beautiful silence of dilection; as Gin smiled and returned that kiss. And on that very star-full night, his secret target of admiration no longer remained a secret as his fallen heart had finally acquired a place to ashore.

* * *

**Afterwords:** LOL! Sorry...to me, Gin is a whiny person haha, but it's so funny, that's why I love him.  
[Embarrasses] this is so corny...but yehn...  
Gintoki's seiyuu is perfect, Gintoki is perfect...no Gintama is perfect.  
Yep, I'm a BIG BIG BIG Gintama fan LOL! Silver Soul fer life!


End file.
